Names
by KonaDrengr
Summary: My friend, my family, my home... I left it all beind to follow a crazy elf to the order of the dragon riders, a hard journey from everything I care about. I come to know this crazy elf and meet Eragon himself! But every good thing comes at a cost, it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. This is my first story... Basically a collection of personal experiences, hopes, dreams, and occasional weird thoughts all pulled together to form this. I can't say I know where this is going, just hop along and enjoy the ride. I'm not a very focused person because of my ADD ;P but I'll do my best!**

**I Do Not Own The Inheritance Cycle!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I cracked open my eyes to see the first rays of morning sunlight, thinking back over last night's dream with a smile. Falling, falling, falling, the wind buffeting my face until tears were running out of my eyes. I look over to both sides to my arms, straight out on either side, embracing the sky as I fall headfirst, never ending or slowing. It doesn't scare me; it's such a joyous experience, even though i knew it was just my imagination. But how can my imagination possibly create an experience I know nothing about? Lovely. Absolutely lovely. Over thinker.

I silently slip out of bed and walk out of the house, my long golden brown hair still in a crazy, wavy rat's nest. I walk right, towards Jafinador's, or Jafi as we call him. He's been my best friend since we were seven years old, and his mother can heal anything with plants. That means he and I spend many of our mornings gathering both common and rare plants from all over the still, untamed land outside of our small town. His mother is also a magician. It's exceedingly rare for a small town like ours to have a magician, but she won't move. She stubbornly won't go to the capital and has decided that settling in our nameless, small town is preferable. Jafi is her only child who isn't a magician.

"Jefi!" I yell into their already loud and busy house. His black haired mother answers the door and quickly hands me a list of plants with drawings for each one, then quickly gives some explanation that I can only catch an occasional word. "Jefi... Sorry... Chicken..." then slams the door. I see a chicken fly out of a window and a little girl scream "Jefi!" and try to catch it.

Holding the list of plants, I carefully study it and place it in my pocket just as some strange people walk into town. Their stride is graceful and they are probably the most beautiful people I've ever seen. There are two adults and one child. He looked around my age. Making a quick decision, I veto my original plans of gathering plants and decide to follow the strange people. They talk amongst themselves, their voices sounding like music. I search my memories for anything that might give me a clue to their identity. I quickly scan my brain and the youngest looks at me, startled. _Elf _a strange voice in my head says.

He walks towards me and motions towards the others to come over. He says something I don't understand. I do a quick scan of my knowledge. With a little prodding, I pull the language out of my head. For some reason that has been unknown to me for my entire life, if I concentrate hard on knowing something I know it. With my new knowledge, I speak a greeting in their language. Then the tallest, a black haired, purple-eyed elf, looks at me again, even more startled.

"What is your name?" he says in the strange language.

"Dae, and who are you?" I say in their tongue.

They just stand there, silently staring at me with incredulous, startled looks. It was actually getting kind of funny.

"Touch this." the third one, a green eyed and green haired one, says and holds out a strange, round object. It was silvery-orange in color and had no blemishes. It was perfectly round, and had white webbing covering it like a light spiderweb covering it. Because of its silvery color, it slightly reflected the things around it and the orange made all in the surface seem as if it was on fire. I felt drawn to it, and I carefully placed my index finger on the surface. Something drives me to snatch the thing out of the elf's hands and cradle it. It vibrated for a few seconds and rocked, a scratching sound coming from within. Then with a large pop, a tiny, silver head popped out. Its scales reflected things the same way the egg had. The head was about an inch long, and it had a lizard's body with tiny, beautiful, silvery wings on its back.

I reached out with my right hand and the second I touched it, burning, prickling pain shot up my arm. I vaguely remember falling, sheltering my dragon from the fall.

* * *

I wake up in my bed, my family and the strange elves standing around me. In panic, I realize my dragon wasn't with me. "Where is she?!" I say bolting up in bed. The youngest elf hands me the baby dragon, which upon meeting my outstretched arms curls up into a shimmering, cute little bundle. Sitting there, I realize I had refered to her as a she.

Calling upon my new knowledge of the strange language, I was drawn to a certain word. A word for silver, but not arget. Silfr. it was extremely close to silver, but... no matter.

"Silfr." I say lovingly down at my dragon. My dragon. _I approve of the name you have chosen for me. _Says my tiny, winged creature into my mind, trying to act as regal as her little body allows. I could feel the legendary bond forming, slowly weaving itself larger with every passing moment. "How did I get from the street to here?" I asked the elves.

"My friend Rekkr carried you. To find your house, we searched for minds similar to yours." Said the tall elf. His friend is apparently the youngest of the trio. I look at him closer. His Eyes and hair were a silver-blue, his skin just a little paler than normal. He was so beautiful. He wasn't muscular, but something about him let me know he was very strong. He was very tall too.

As I'm thinging of the young elf, Jefi bursts through the room patting furiously at a singed place on his shirt that must have caught on fire from something his siblings did. He looks over at me "What's all this I hear about you..." he trails off as he sees Silfr. "Wow." he breathes. "Dae? Is that?..."

"Yep." I say happily.

"But..." he trails off again. He motions towards her. "Can I touch it?" he says.

"That 'it' is a her, and sure." I say.

He walks over and pets Silfr, who has stuck her head up. _His hair is a funny yellow color._ Silfr says that all in my head, and I can barely contain a giggle.

_ It's blond, and in desparate need of a cut. See how it's a little past his ears? He won't let us cut it. I am planning to cut it all off in his sleep. _I reply.

Silfr continues to look at Jefi, then stares at Rekkr, the elf boy. _I like his hair. It's a blue variation of me._ She says.

_I like his hair too._ I say back. Then I look up to see Rekkr grinning and running a hand through his hair.

"You heard that didn't you?" I said to him. He laughed a music like no other, and nodded.

"I don't know what you intended, but don't invade my mind without my permission ever again." he says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"You broke through my mental defenses and stole..." He drops off as he realizes I have no idea what he is talking about. "Later." he says in the strange tongue.

"My Daughter... A rider..." my mother seems as if she's in another place, not quite with us.

"Why did the dragon choose Dae? I'm more flexible, and far more social." says Area, a 12 year old sister of mine that enjoys nothing more than making me feel as if I was the younger sister, not her.

"Well, the dragon should have chosen me. I'm the cutest! Plus, I can sing." 8 year-old Thalia starts to screech something unintelligable and is quickly silenced by the green elf who muttered a spell, something about silence and a terrible sound. At 8, she's the most vain person I know. She looks afraid, as she can't open her mouth.

"How dare you question the great dragon's choice?!" Says the black-haired elf menacingly. "That is exactly why she didn't chose you, because you two are selfish, inconsiderate, vain, and many other things that you would do well to fix!" He then backs off and his face returns to his formerly stoic expression. Both of my younger sisters, to both my satisfaction and delight, ran out of the room whimpering.

"Dae? Can I ask a favor?" My little brother Grytr says quietly.

I look at the 10 year-old boy. "Sure." He's a sweet boy, and I love him to the ends of the earth.

"Can... Can Silfr light my farts on fire?" He says eagerly.

"What?" his question totally catches me by surprise.

"She won't be able to breath fire until she's older." Said Rekkr.

Grytr's face drops. "Ok." he says, then trudges out of the room. My mother, Jefi and I all laugh at the little boy's request and look back at my dragon. My dragon.

_My Rider._ says Silfr.

"Does this mean you will have to go away?" Jefi says. He looks panicked, like he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Yes. We will leave with Dae in a week. That will give you time to say your goodbyes. We also need to have the entire town come and touch the other two eggs we have with us. We want these eggs to have every opportunity to hatch." Says the green elf.

"You have more?" I say.

The black-haired elf pulls out a bag and shows me the contents. One egg was a light brown and about the length of my forearm. The other was the deepest blue I had ever seen and about the size of an apple.

"Why are they different sizes?" I ask.

"Different ages of the mothers." Replies Rekkr.

"Can I touch both eggs right now?" Jefi says desparately.

"You may." Says the black-haired elf.

* * *

**Good first chapter? Please review my first writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I like that opening... not like the karate chop hiya, but like hi you, but hi ya, making it hiya... no matter. So... Will an egg hatch for Jefi, or will he be stuck behind with Dae's family? It feels like I'm deciding the fate of my friend in real life... not that I'm saying this world is fake. It's probably the most real world out there. Ain't nothing better than the good ol' Inheritance Cycle. So many cool possibilities... I'll make sure not to kill all of the characters off in a mad spree of writing power... yet. BWA HAHAHAHA! I'm as insane as... My friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jefi reaches out and touches the light brown egg. He keeps his hand on there for about thirty seconds, his face one of intense concentration. Nothing happens and he looks at the other egg hopefully, the deep blue one. He carefully places his palm on the center and waits. He stares intensely at the egg, his hopeful expression slowly slipping away. Neither of the eggs had hatched for him. He looks at me, staring at me so intensely I thought he could see my soul. With how close we were, in a way he probably could. then he runs out of the room.

I look down at Silfr, heartbroken that my one best friend wouldn't be able to join me on the adventure I was about to embark upon.

_You will always have me. _Says Silfr's playful, rich voice through our mental connection. She sounded as an adult would.

_I'm glad I have a fearsome dragon to protect me._ I say through our connection, causing me to giggle and her to straighten with pride, her graceful neck curving and giving her a beautiful, feminine appearance. I burst out laughing and Silfr starts to make a sound that sounded akin to choking, which evidently was the equivalent to a laugh to a baby dragon. I knew that I loved her with all my heart and would do absolutely anything for her, and she me.

"I'm sorry your friend was not chosen by an egg. I am told by Rekkr that the bond is the closest anyone will ever experience with another being, living or no." Says the Black-haired elf. "I realize that I have not properly introduced myself. I am Okatr and am not gifted with being chosen by a dragon."

"I am Groa, and also not chosen." Says the green elf.

"I am Kathryn." my mother says. "How long will my daughter be away from me?"

"Training can take anywhere from 20-30 years." Says Okatr.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY THIRTEEN YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME FOR THREE DECADES!" my mother screams at him. Her face was a mask of fear, anger, and panic. "STRANGERS POUND ON MY DOOR WITH MY UNCONCIOUS DAUGHTER AND TELL ME THAT THEY ARE TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME FOR THREE DECADES?! I will not let you take my Dae away from me." She says menacingly.

"Relax Madam Kathryn. Every year, the students get a break to visit their families for two weeks. They will come back to their hometowns with one or more eggs to try and give the dragons within the shell the best chance for them to hatch.

"She's only thirteen..." She says weakly, then sits down on the foot of my bed.

"Mother..." I say then crawl towards her and circle her with a hug. She hugs me back fiercely, her tears making my shoulder wet. In one second I remember every moment We've spent together, every hug we've shared, every kiss she gave me when I fell and cut myself. That happened a lot more than it should have... I was a brave child, and on more than one occasion, when fallen, my knees and arms would drip blood onto the dust road. I never cried. I just got up and laughed, then ran off to do something else. The only time my wounds would be cleaned is when my mother forced me to let her clean them for me. By that time she would say I looked like a demon child, because the blood on my hands would get on my face when I pulled a stray hair back from my face and it would be all over my clothes. Jefi's Mom usually cast a spell to get the stain out.

I slip out of my bed and open the door to my room. "I think you had better leave." I say solidly to the three elves. They all exit, Rekkr looking at me curiously before he left the room entirely. My mother leaves too, even though I didn't want her to, muttering about needing time to think. I sigh, alone with Silfr. "We're going for a walk." I say to her, then she squeals in delight. I grab a small pouch that she can fit into and attatch it to my belt. I then climb out the window, seeing the rock on the sill left for me by Jefi. It was one of the sparkly ones he had knack of finding. I jump back into my room to add it with the others on a small shelf. On that shelf was very few items, but they were all of my worldly possessions. I re-climb back out of the window. It was easy. Our house is only one floor, and my room faces the forest. I run for about a half mile, giving Silfr memories I have of Home. She takes all of them quietly, absorbing the value and emotion each one holds.

I see the end of a stick poking out of the top of the largest tree in the woods, such a size and angle that it looked unnatural. This is Mine and Jefi's favorite spot. I climb up the giant tree, swinging on the branches with years of practice, the usual hand and footholds worn smooth with the number of times they have been of use. I pull myself through the thick blanket of leaves and into our treehouse.

It isn't made with planks of wood. Jefi and I had curved the branches of this area up into an onion shape, forming a room. We planted ivy and vines around it to camouflage it, and so far, we're the only ones who know of it.

"Hello." I say to Jefi, who was already sitting in a corner.

"Hi." He replies. His eyes were red, and his expression looked as if the world was ending. He and I had made the room really large, so it was large enough for both of us to stand up.

"I..." I start to say, then Jefi cuts me off.

"Don't. Just don't. You can't say anything that will help. You and I both know that this is the big thing you have waited for, the adventure you talked about as a kid." He says. He plops down next to one of the walls.

"I don't want to leave you any more than you would not want to leave me." I reply. I'm capturing an image of him to remember him by.

"You don't understand Dae." He says. His face is a mixture of anger, frustration, hopelessness, sadness, and something else I can't place.

"What don't I understand?" I say back, somewhat angrily.

"Better if I showed you." He says. Then, he stands up then leans forward and gives me a short kiss. A soft one, right on my cheek. I step back slowly. "It took me seven years to muster up the courage to do that." He says, then slides down the wall again.

I'm speechless. All those times he looked at me strangely, or hugged me for two seconds longer than normal, or turned a shade akin to a tomato when I talked about the other village boys... It made sense. I sit down next to him and grab his left hand with my right, then place my head on his shoulder. He lays his head on top of mine and takes a deep breath. Silfr comes out of her bag to curl up on my lap. We stay like that until dark, and we talk bout memories he had of me and memories I had of him.

Jefi looks at me hard, then looks down in defeat.

"What?" I say.

"You don't like me in the same way." He says.

"No." I say back reluctantly, unwilling to hurt him. I don't move my head from his shoulder, though, and he doesn't remove his hand from mine.

I look at my best friend. "I will miss you." I say.

"I will miss you too" He says. He stands up and exits the treehouse, leaving me alone with Silfr.

* * *

_I don't want to leave him. He's been there for everything._ I mentally tell Silfr. I share with her a memory of me crying with his arm around my shoulder.

My dad had broke my arm in one of his drunken rages when I was eight and it was so bad, bone was poking out of my skin. We walked very carefully to his house, where his mom set the bone and cast a spell to heal it. His mother refused to let me go back to my house for a few days, to keep me safe. In that time, Jefi kept me company. We played hide-and-seek, his siblings would demonstrate magic they had learned to my fresh eyes, we played cards, sang songs, and climbed into the rafters, pretending that we were spiders.

When I did go back, my dad had forgotten what he did. He never noticed that I was gone in the first place. He was passed out drunk on the floor, a new bottle of strong liquids empty and hugged to his chest. I went to see my mom, and she was placing a boiled rag to her black eye in the kitchen. She immediately swept me up in a hug, careful to avoid the formerly broken arm. "Can I see it?" she says, motioning to the arm. I pull back my sleeve and show her the scar. She starts to cry, and raggedy 3-year-old Thalia walks into the room, sleepy.

"Mommy, why did daddy hit you?" she says.

"Because daddy doesn't remember what he's doing." my mother says.

"Daddy made Area's leg look funny." Thalia says. "And Gry's face too."

My mother starts silently sobbing then quickly goes to retrieve Area and Grytr, careful not to wake father. As the youngest child, Thalia is safe from him. Grytr, Area, mother and I were not.

"Go to Jefi's house. I'll meet you there." she whispers over her shoulder. My passed out father snored loudly and turned over, and we all froze. We waited for only three seconds, which at the time felt like three hours.

I carefully leave, heading straight to Jefi's house. My mother comes later, carrying Area, who had tears running down her face and Grytr, whose nose was broken and his eye swollen. Jefi's mom and his siblings come and heal Area, then my mom's eye. I sit huddled in a corner with Jefi.

"I can protect you." A proud looking 8 year-old Jefi says, trying his best to look big. At the time, I was about an inch or two taller than him.

I giggle. "Best friends always protect each other." I say back in a teasing way. Then he starts talking about simple things, doing his best to get my mind off my dad and the current situation. It works.

"Jefi, you don't need to have magic like your siblings. You're a word magician!" I say.

He looks at me gratefully, proud of himself. From then on, he helped me with whatever I needed, and I helped him whenever he needed. My dad left mysteriously one night two years later, when I was 10. Everyone was happy when he did. We were free.

_I can see why you wouldn't want to leave him. _Silfr says mentally, bringing me back to the present, the treehouse.

_I don't want to leave my mother, Jefi's family, Area and thalia, as selfish as the two are, and I don't want to leave this treehouse._ I push myself off the floor and grab Silfr. We head down the tree, me giving her memories of when Jefi helped me with my dad. I jump down to the bottom and see a flash of silver-blue in the bushes.

I frown. What?... Oh.

"Rekkr! If you were listening in on my conversation with Silfr, You're gonna wish you were never born!" I yell out.

A paleish head pops out, seemingly out of nowhere. "I wasn't that time, no need to worry."

I remember something Jefi's older brother said. "Isn't it considered an offense to drop in on my thoughts without permission?" I say.

"You gave me permission when you invaded my mind." He replies. He's now leaning against a tree, Hands shoved into his dark blue pant pockets. His shirt was a lighter gray-blue, close to his hair but darker.

"I never did that!" I say, bewildered.

"How do you think you learned the Ancient Language in three seconds? Because something tells me you didn't know it prior." Rekkr says. The Ancient Language must be the weird tongue he and the other elves spoke in.

"If I concentrate on knowing something hard enough, more often than not it pops up in my head." I say. Now that I put it that way, it is a little strange.

"Dae, that's because you steal the information from the minds around you. You need to put up a mental Barrier, one not only for keeping things out but for keeping things in as well." He says. "I will help you." he says. "Put one up similar to this one." he walks over and places his hands on my head, then transfers a picture of a brick wall and he removes his hands. "This is the basic one. Everyone uses a different image, but a good one to start off with is this one."

I put it up like he said. That isn't enough. Way too frail. I think of things you can't get past. Strong winds, a wall of granite...

Diamond. Diamond is freakishly strong. There's only one diamond in town, and it is owned by the richest family, the Lucks. I imagine a giant, sparkly diamond surrounding my mind, permanently there to keep it safe.

I feel a presence prodding at the barrier. I know it's Rekkr.

"Very good." he says. He perks his pointy ears up. "Your mother is calling you. I think you'd better go." with that he turns and disappears into the surrounding woods. He's silver and blue! That shouldn't be possible!

I laugh into the woods. _He's crazy! I've got to figure out how to disapear like that... _I tell my little dragon.

She just laughs through our link and we walk back home.

* * *

**Yeah... A little too dramatic? Not enough description? Yeah... I definitely wouldn't ****read this fan fiction. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sorry my chapters have been short. I have ADD, so I can't pay attention to anything for very long so I've been skipping out on a LOT of description. If I stop posting chapters, it's because of school, homework, sports... Regular stuff. Or I forget, which has been happening a lot more lately... If I repeat anything, or spell something wrong, that's just how GOD made my brain. And now... Inhale, Exhale, Repeat and enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I don't want to leave you." I say to my mother, hugging her fiercely and burying my face in her long, wavy brown hair. She smells like flowers, dust, sweat, and sunshine. We're standing in the doorway of the home my family and I was born in. The old, crumbling, one-story house with the beautiful garden, tenderly cared for by mother, in the front growing proud, front and center. The week allotted for goodbyes had passed by quickly, filled to the brim with tears, memories, and well-wishers.

"Make me proud Dae." She says. At 5 feet five inches I'm an inch taller than her, even though I'm only thirteen. She's the shortest on her side of the family. I refuse to thing about who gave me the other half of my genes, that in some way I might be like _Him._

"I will mommy." I say, reverting to what I called her as a small... well, small-er, child.

"Have grandchildren before I die." She says, still clutching me. She's only 41 and looks like she's 30, but behind her eyes is experience, sadness, an age that came too early.

"No promises." I say teasing her. "I have eternity now. What's the rush?"

"The rush is that I want to see my grandchildren!" then she pauses for a second. "But wait for marriage." she adds. "I want to see your wedding too."

"Mother! I'm thirteen!" I say, flabbergasted.

"In a few more years, you'll be of age. The shiny boy looks nice." She says, teasing me back, letting me go and gesturing in Rekkr's general direction. He blushes a shade similar to a beet and turns away. How did he hear that? He's 100 feet away!

"Stop that!" I whisper in her ear, smiling.

My mother faces me again, her expression filled with sadness, pride, frustration and a thousand other expressions. "Promise your mother that you will always come back?" she says, almost pleading.

"Try keeping me away! I have Silfr, I can go anywhere!" I say, placing my right hand on top of Silfr's head, right where the Gedwey Ignasia shone on my palm. She had grown quickly in one week, quicker than normal, and was up to my waist in height. She's been flying a lot lately. She and I were so proud the first time she flew without falling. I had tears of joy running down my face, and she roared so loud, a cloud of birds shot out of the trees from as far as mile away. Well, she can't roar yet, but she can be loud when she wants to.

Mother looks sad."That's what I worry about." She says. At this point, we both have tears running down our faces.

My little brother Grytr pops in between us, coming from somewhere within the house. He was carrying something.

"Dae, you can have this." It was his dagger. My mother bought it for him for his 5th birthday and he hasn't parted with it since. It was about 7 inches long and had wicked serrations on the bottom two inches.

"Thanks. I'll kill all the bad guys with it." I say, tickling his sides and making him laugh. When I stop, his smile drops and tears start to run out of his dark brown eyes, eyes that match mine. All of my siblings looked like me. Every time I look in the mirror, I'll see Grytr, Thalia, and Area.

Grytr goes and sits down next to the garden, smelling one of the roses. I watch him. I remember doing that same action, pricking my finger on a thorn, cutting a rose for mother.

I notice Rekkr walking towards us, the Silver-blue eyed messenger that I was going to follow to the place where I'd learn about how I'll spend the rest of my life.

_I'll get to meet other dragons! _Silfr says excitedly through our mental connection.

_I'll get to meet other riders._ I reply, brightening at the prospect.

"I trust you have all of your belongings?" Rekkr says when he comes to a stop in front of my mother and I. His face is emotionless, but his eyes looked as if remembering a past experience, as if he was grieving. I grab mother's hand and hold on to it tightly, nodding my head, not trusting myself to speak. I remember packing my things into my bag. My few clothes, the sparkly rocks Jefi gave me, a clay figurine of a cat made by Area, a twine necklace threaded with a key to who knows what from Jefi's mother... which I am currently wearing... I don't remember putting it on... and a brown-haired, faceless doll from Thalia. I go and pick up my brown, homemade bag. The bag was a gift from mother. I slung it onto my back and walked over to mother, hugging her harder than ever, a fresh wave of tears on my face. Then I let go. I let go. My mother kisses me on the forehead, her entire body starting to shake. She sits down on the dirt and watches as Silfr and I walk away with the silver haired boy.

* * *

We walk without speaking to each other to where the elves had taken up camp, about two miles from my home. Okatr and Groa were sitting on a rock with their legs crossed, staring at each other and flinching occasionally, concentrating intensely. By this time, all tears and emotions were shut in a tiny box in the back of my head, locked up with a key until I was alone. Then I will consequently scream and cry and act the two year-old I yern to be.

I spin all the way and scream then I notice what, or rather who, was inches from my

_greetings. _A deep male voice resonates through my head. The owner of the voice was about as tall as Rekkr, with silver scales reflecting living things with a bluish tint, and non-living objects akin to the way a mirror would. His eyes were twin sapphires, seemingly endless tranquil pools of knowledge. He was magnificent, almost as beautiful as Silfr. You could see his muscles underneath his scales, not an excessive amount but just enough there to let you know he's strong. His wings were sheets of living metal foil bound to his thick, intricate hide with scales of a perfect mirror.

"I may have forgotten to mention my scaly parter of heart and soul." Rekkr says as he sits down on a nearby rock. His face is completely calm with a smidge of amusement clouding his perfect façade. "I think you may have already met, but I'd like you to meet the over-glorified lizard known as Arget." He sits for a second, looking thoughtful. "Well, re-meet, not meet, because that would not make sense, but in a way it would make sense, but not at all because... now I'm saying because too often and..." I tune out his ramblings on using proper grammar and watch as Arget backs away from me, his graceful, powerful limbs moving toward his still babbling rider and plopping himself down on the dirt, creating a miniature biege dust cloud.

_He's a dragon._ Silfr's feminine voice says in my head, quite dazed at her first sighting of another of her species. _And... He looks like me._ She says, her tone changing from shocked to excited in the span of a single lub dub of a heartbeat.

_You look far more beautiful._ I say through our bond, imagining the thought traveling through an imaginary chain. _Your body is more sleek, more built for speed and maneuverability. _She puffs up with pride, and then curls up next to a rock across camp from Arget. She watches him with her firey orange eyes, not missing a move he makes.

I turn witin myself and have a personal conversation. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**Yeah, it's still a short chapter, but I've kinda latched onto a mild reading addiction, averaging three books per day. Plus teachers love homework... not all teachers, (Excuse the stereotype) just my teachers. Gotta love school. I apologize for not updating sooner, and please give feedback! Thanks!**


End file.
